1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information signal processing and in particular to the field of processing time sequential information signals such as video signals for the purpose of compressing the amount of information to be stored, for example, on compact disk, or transferred from an encoding site to a decoding site, as in transmitting color video imaging signals over hard wire intra-system lines or telephone video links.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, a three step block coding system for the efficient encoding of TV signals usually involves sampling, transformation and quantization. The transformation step, which most commonly uses the Discrete Cosine Transform method, is a computation-intensive procedure involving matrix multiplication. The intensity of this computational procedure, especially where real-time coding is required, greatly increases the complexity of practical coding schemes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,819, recently issued to the present inventor, relates to a two-color system, which establishes a minimum for the amount of data that must be transmitted for true color rendition.